The Point of No Return
by Basil's Angel of Music
Summary: Iona Campbell, a young girl has been kidnapped by the nefarious Professor Padraic Ratigan and is being forced to perform in the opera, Don Juan Triumphant. And it's up to her lover, Basil of Baker Street to rescue her from the clutches of the fiendish sewer rat (sorry, I suck at summaries. XD) BasilxOC


It was on the night of the performance of _Don Juan Triumphant_, the opera written by the infamous "Phantom of the Opera", who was once said to haunt the catacombs of the Opera Populaire in Paris, in the Royal Albert Hall of Arts and Sciences in London that it happened. Said opera proved to be a massive hit after its debut performance in that very opera house in 1881, despite that fact that it was interrupted when the Phantom hijacked the performance, taking over the roll of Don Juan for Ubaldo Piangi, the Italian tenor who he strangled, in order to kidnap Christine Daaé, the Swedish soprano who was playing Aminta, the young maid who Don Juan attempts to seduce. After the incident, the so-called "Phantom" mysteriously disappeared off the face of the earth, and to this very day is presumed dead, although Daaé and her at-the-time fiancé, Raoul, Vicomte de Chagny got away safely and were happily married months afterward.

Anyway, I had been kidnapped by the nefarious Professor Padraic Ratigan, whom with the help of his minions, had forced the managers of the Albert Hall to put on the Phantom's opera for him. He ordered me to play the role of Aminta, and also made a few changes to the lead character's costumes. For the seduction scene, Don Juan originally wore some Tudor-style doublet and hose and Aminta would wear a peach coloured dress with a sort of Flamenco vibe to it, with a ruffled skirt and it would be adorned with black lace and beads. Whereas in Ratigan's version, Don Juan was to wear a black tuxedo, cape and top hat, white gloves and a pink and purple striped cravat, very much like Ratigan's own casual outfit. As for me, I was to go barefoot and wear a black off-shoulder dress with a red bodice in the middle. This would be accompanied by a black rose ornament in my hair, a black collar with a cross hanging from it, some silver bangles around my wrists and a brown patch sewn to the bottom of the skirt. I assumed that it was all due to Ratigan's massive ego, along with the lust he clearly had for me, that she should have the actor playing Don Juan wear an outfit which alluded to his own, and have me wear something very provocative.

Even during rehearsals, which I was forced to attend of course, I couldn't help but feel that I didn't have the voice to perform in an opera, since I unfortunately didn't have much training in the past except during choir rehearsals at school, something I still regret to this day. The professor, however, assured me time and time again that my voice was perfect for Aminta, though I was always pretty sure he only said that to express his desire for me rather than to encourage me further. I was also surprised to see Miss Kitty at the rehearsals too, and even more so to learn that she was once a popular opera singer, until Ratigan had forced her to join his group also, and the poor woman was reduced to being a pub showgirl. Ratigan attended all rehearsals, and every time, I could always feel his eyes fixed upon me. I suppose he was so confident that, with my help, the performance would prove to be very enjoyable for him, especially since I was playing the female lead. Little did he, I, or anybody else know, that, like the 1881 performance in Paris, it would also be interrupted and brought to an early close.

Finally, the night of the performance of _Don Juan Triumphant _was here, and the entire hall was filled was mice, possibly about eight hundred of them, all dressed in their finest. The women wore the most beautiful evening gowns I had ever seen, all of different designs and colours. Most of them brought a fan to match along with them. And the men were all dressed in expensive looking tuxedos. But most of all, Ratigan was there too. He was seated in Box Five, the closest box to the stage on the left. He was also dressed in his best suit. He and the entire audience sat patiently in their seats, watching the entire opera with great interest. They all seemed to be captivated by the whole thing, the talents of the actors, especially with their singing, with the beautiful costumes we all wore, with the brilliantly designed sets, and with the enchanting music which either blared out throughout the whole hall, or which soared softly and gently through the air, the whole time directed by the conductor who stood in front of the stage, along with the orchestra, constantly waving his arms about in time with the music, but with a look of absolute fear on his face. The whole time, I could feel Ratigan's eyes watching me through his opera glasses, along with that sinister smile of his, which always sent an unsettling feeling through me. But despite that, I never faltered and always gave the best performance I could. I was rather surprised to see all the mice in the audience looking up at me, seeming very impressed every time I came on stage and sang either in scenes with the other characters, or on my own in an aria. During rehearsals, I was so sure they would hate me, because I really thought that I didn't have the voice for performing in an opera. But apparently, my voice had quite the opposite effect on them. In fact, sometimes, I thought I could see a couple of them exchanging a few words with each other as they kept their eyes fixed upon me, their smiles of wonderment never leaving their faces. I found it hard to believe, but for some reason I couldn't help but feel that they were most impressed by me, possibly because whenever I finished an aria, I would get a bigger applause than any of the other characters would. No matter, part of me was just glad that they didn't know that this opera was put on from Ratigan's request, well, demands rather, but at the same time, I wished that they weren't there at all. Knowing Ratigan, there was no telling what sort of danger he'd put them all in, if even the slightest thing went wrong.

Soon, the seduction scene was finally here. The orchestra erupted into an upbeat yet slightly sinister sounding symphony as the set changed into what was supposed to be Don Juan's dining room. A large, dark brown ornate looking dining table, set with hundreds of plates of all kinds of food, with a large candlestick which held three lit candles, placed in the middle, was brought onto the middle of the stage, with two matching chairs placed at either end of it. The backdrop was also changed to give the impression of a large large mansion dining room. While this was happening, Missy Kitty and more of Ratigan's singers sauntered onto the stage, all dressed in 17th century style clothing, with mischievous smiles on their faces. Kitty made her way to the front of the stage, holding a golden goblet in her hand. As the music had gotten a little slower, all the mice behind Kitty began to sing.

_Here the sire may serve the dam_

_Here the master takes his meat_

_Here the sacrificial lamb_

_Utters one despairing bleat_

As they sang, I watched them down the stairs on the left hand side of the stage which led to the wings, the butterflies never ceasing to flutter in my stomach, even while I was offstage.

_Poor young maiden_

_For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets_

_You will have to pay the bill_

_Tangled in the winding sheets_

Kitty joined in at that point. I couldn't help but smile as I listened to her, because she sounded even more beautiful then than during rehearsals.

_Serve the meal and serve the maid_

She kept singing with the chorus, but even at that point, she wasn't to be heard above the chorus like in the last verse. Instead, she just repeated a few of the words the chorus had sung.

_Serve the master so that when_

_Tables, plans and maids are laid_

_Don Juan triumphs once again!_

As the music got quieter, all the mice began scurrying off the stage in both directions to go to the wings to make way for the two mice who were playing Don Juan and his servant Passarino. As Kitty ran into the wings on my side, she gave me a sympathetic and encouraging smile as she went behind me. I looked back onto the stage below me when the short violin solo began, and saw Don Juan, in his outfit which looked so similar to the one I had often seen Ratigan in, and Passarino enter the scene.

_Passarino, faithful friend_, sang Don Juan with a cheshire cat grin crossing his plumb face. _Once again recite the plan_

_Your young guest believes I'm you_, Passarino rang out, wearing that same mischievous smirk across his own slimmer features. _I, the master, you, the man_

_When you met, you wore my cloak_, continued Don Juan, the impish twinkle never leaving his eye as he and his servant recited their plan. _She could not have seen your face, she believes she dines with me, in her master's borrowed place_

As I continued to watch the scene unfold in front of me, I began to find it difficult to breathe as I knew my queue to enter in my seductive costume was coming closer and closer. I couldn't tell if it was nerves or if it was just because my bodice was laced so tightly. You'd think I'd be used to it, because since somehow ending up back in this era, I had been wearing corsets underneath my clothing for a long time. Still, the very idea of Ratigan seeing me in this dress began to make me feel a little sick and I started to shiver all over a little as well. Evidently Kitty had seen me, because she then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's all right, sweetie," she whispered when I looked back at her. "Just give it your all, like you've been doing all night. You're doing great."

She winked at me, and I gave her a small nervous smile before turning back to watch the scene.

_Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff_, Don Juan had been singing all that time. _Stealing what in truth is mine, when it's late and modesty, starts to mellow with the wine_

_You come home, I use your voice_, _slam the door like crack of doom_, answered Passarino.

_I shall say, "Come hide with me!", Where, oh where? Of course, my room!_, Don Juan continued, pointing to the right side of the stage, indicating he'd be taking me back to the wings, or Aminta's case, his bedroom.

_Poor thing hasn't got a chance!_, Passarino gloated, with a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

_Here's my hat, my cloak and sword_, Don Juan sang to him, handing him said items. _Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh_

He gave out a loud cackle as he and Passarino scampered off the stage. That was my queue to enter. My anxiety growing, I looked back at Kitty again. She gave me a nod, encouraging me to go on. I smiled at her before turning. Taking a deep breath, I made my down the stairs onto the stage, plucking petals from the flowers I had been holding in my hands, as I began to sing.

_No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy_

_No dreams within her heart but dreams of love_

I then turned and started walking towards the chair on my side of the table, until I heard Passarino's voice once more.

_Master?_

_Passarino_, sang a voice which sounded very different from the mouse who had been playing Don Juan mere seconds ago. I immediately stopped. It couldn't have been the same mouse. There was a hint of softness in the voice this time.

_Go away for the trap is set_

_And waits for its prey_

As he continued to sing, I turned to face other side of the stage to see where the voice was coming from. To my surprise, I saw a taller, thinner looking mouse wearing what appeared to be a black fedora hat, and a costume eye mask over his eyes of the same colour. He held up his black cloak over his face, but slowly drew it down as he sang that last line, revealing a devious smirk upon his face as he gazed across the stage at me. His suit too, was all black, save for his shirt, collar and bow tie, all of which white. But I still couldn't make out who this mysterious mouse was, though there _was _something about him which was rather familiar.

_You have come here_

_In pursuit of your deepest urge_

He began walking up towards the table as he sang, removing his cloak and placing it over the chair when he reached it. I kept my eyes on him, until eventually, as he started making his way towards me around the table, it hit me who this mouse could've been: Basil? My heart now starting to fill up with hope, I began to quickly walk towards him, until...

_In pursuit of that wish_

_Which till now has been silent_

_Silent..._

He brought a finger up over his mouth as he continued to sing as a signal for me to remain quiet and in character, but gave me a wink when he finished that last line.

_I have brought you_

_That our passions may fuse and merge_

It _was _Basil! He had come to rescue me! As I listened to his beautiful singing, much more magnificent than that of the original mouse intended for the role of Don Juan, I leaned back against the table, closed my eyes and gave a sigh of relief. Though to the audience, it must've looked as though I was being seduced by him. Well, I suppose in a way I was.

_In your mind you've already succumbed to me_

_Dropped all defences, completely succumbed to me_

I smiled as I continued to listen to him, until I remembered the rat who was watching us from Box Five. I quickly looked up in his direction, and saw that he was no longer smiling that sinister smile on his. Instead, his face seemed to show anger, and traces of jealousy. He too must've known who the mouse was behind the mask. Though I could also see that he was doing his best to keep his cool, but how long that would last, I didn't know. Then I began to worry, certain that soon Basil would do something to anger the professor further, and then all hell would break loose.

_Now you are here with me, no second thoughts_

_You've decided_

At that moment, Basil had reached my side, his hat now gone too. With each word he sang, he leaned closer to me until his mouth was right next to my ear.

_Decided..._, he practically whispered into my ear, sending a wonderful shiver down my spine as I could feel goosebumps beginning to rise under my fur. That was the effect his voice always had on me whenever it was lowered like that. Then I began to wonder what effect seeing me in this sultry little dress would've had on him. His performance was so wonderful, portraying someone who was filled was passion, desire and lust, I then wondered if he was really acting at all. Maybe, despite knowing that he was on a rescue mission, that he really _did _want me at that moment. But then I remembered what Dr. Dawson had said in many of his accounts on Basil's cases, which I had had the pleasure of reading, "The stage lost a fine actor, even as science lost an acute reasoner, when Basil became a specialist in crime." So perhaps Basil _was _acting after all. Despite the fact that we had been courting for a while, he was always one to separate himself from any emotion whatsoever whilst on a case, and therefore was too clever to let them get the better of him in times when he needed to concentrate. Sure, we had slept together a few times in the past, but there was a time and a place for genuine seductions, and this was _not _one of them. I was now certain that Basil had that in mind, and decided just to _act_ all seductive for now, so I decided just to play along with him, however he was planning to use this whole charade to get me out of here.

_Past the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_Our games of make believe are at an end_

I watched as Basil began to walk slowly towards the stairs which I had just descended earlier, still singing. But then Ratigan caught my eye again, and when I looked up at him, I could see the rage growing in his yellow eyes as he stared at Basil. Though said mouse had his back to me at this point, I was certain he was staring back up at him, and I could somehow feel that smug grin of his he must've been sending up to him.

_Past all thoughts of if or when_

My gaze instantly went back to Basil as he turned back to face me, the lustful expression back on his face as his emerald eyes met mine.

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend_

My heart began to flutter as I watched Basil slowly make his way back towards me, getting closer and closer.

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

He had slid behind me and taken me into his arms. I practically melted into his embrace as I took in each and every word the detective sang to me, his baritone voice ringing in my ears.

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

At that point, he started slinking away, but he had taken my hand into his own gloved one.

_Past the point of no return_

_The final threshold_

And with that, he started leading me away to the other end of the stage. Forgetting I about the flowers in my hand, I unconsciously dropped them as my eyes could only stay locked with Basil's.

_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?_

We suddenly stopped, and he held both my hands in his own. He just stared down at me with those beautiful emerald orbs as he kept singing.

_Beyond the point of no return_

He started leaning his face down towards mine as if to kiss me, but because it was now my turn to sing, I took this as an opportunity to tease him, the way he teased me earlier. So before our lips were anywhere near touching each other, I quickly backed away and looked at him with a teasing smirk.

_You have brought me_

_To that moment where words run dry_

As I sang, I kept my gaze fixed upon him. The amused smiled which now crossed his face gave me more courage to continue.

_To that moment where speech_

_Disappears into silence_

_Silence..._

Never taking my eyes away from the detective in front of me, I continued to sing as I leaned back against the table, hoping to give more of a tempting look.

_I have come here_

_Hardly knowing the reason why_

I walked out towards the audience as I sang that part at the top of my lungs, quickly looking around to see their eyes still fixed upon me, but at the same time, they all seemed confused as to why this mysterious mouse should appear out of nowhere and take over the role of Don Juan for the first one. They clearly didn't know who he was and what was going on. Basil truly _was _a master of disguise indeed.

_In my mind I've already imagined_

_Our bodies entwining, defenceless and silence_

I walked back towards the table, my gaze now back on Basil as I sang. When I reached it, I continued to put on the seductive demeanour as I put both hands on the table but slowly slid one of them along the wood, carefully avoiding the plates of food.

_Now I am here with you, no second thoughts_

_I've decided_

_Decided..._

I had turned and leaned against the table in the same position as before. As I looked at Basil, he seemed to be filled with even more desire than ever, and I was back to wondering whether he was just acting or if it was genuine. Nevertheless, I decided to just continue.

_Past the point of no return_

_No going back now_

_Our passion play has now at last begun_

Singing that part, I turned and began to slowly walk towards the left end of the table, my fingers still gliding along the wood until I reached the chair.

_Past all thought of right or wrong_

Slowly, I was walking around the chair.

_One final question_

_How long should we two wait before we're one?_

I had twirled around said chair so that I was now at the side of the table closest to the backdrop. I kept my gaze upon Basil who in turn watched me with great interest as he followed me round to my side of the table. My mischievous smile never leaving my face, we started to slowly walk towards one another.

_When will the blood begin to race?_

_The sleeping bud burst into bloom?_

_When will the flames at last consume us?_

As we got closer to one another, I could see the passion in his eyes more clearly. Before I knew it, we had finally reached one another once more.

_Past the point of no return_

We quickly took hold of one another's hands and continued to stare into each other's eyes as we began to sing that last refrain together.

_The final threshold_

He had pulled me into his arms.

_The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn_

_We've past the point of no return_

As we sang those last two lines together, he had twirled me around and embraced me from behind, roaming his hands up and down my chest and stomach. I simply put my hands upon his own as I finally grew aware of my own desire for the older mouse. For just a few seconds, I was lost in pure rapture until I opened my eyes and looked up at Box Five to see Ratigan trembling with anger, his teeth gritted as he struggled to contain all the rage rapidly growing within him. I began to grow frightened at the site, until Basil began singing to me again, quietly this time.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Let me save you from your solitude_

Although these words were not originally part of the song, I still stood there and listened with bliss to his soothing voice, but at the same time hoping that he wouldn't get any louder for the rat in Box Five to hear. Though very soon, my hope were to be in vain.

_Say you want me with you here beside you_

He took one of my hands into his own gloved one once more before pulling away to look deep into my eyes, the burning lust that had once filled his jade pools was now replaced with pure love.

_Anywhere you go, let me go too_, he sang aloud for the whole audience to hear, earning a helpless smile from me as our faces slowly started to lean.

_Iona, that's all I ask of _-

**BANG!**

Basil cried out in pain as he suddenly fell backwards, immediately after that loud bang was heard from behind me, earning shrieks of surprise from the audience

"Basil!" I screamed with shock as I quickly knelt down beside the detective who had just landed on the floor in front of me. I hastily scanned his body until I found a wound in his chest, from which blood was pouring.

"No..." I whispered with horror at the dreadful reality in front of me; my Basil had just been shot, though thankfully he wasn't dead yet, for he was groaning in pain as he clutched the area of the wound. But who had shot him? Then it occurred to me. Looking behind me, I could see Ratigan with a pistol in his hand, smoke slithering through the air from the opening of the barrel, indicating that it had just been fired. The look of anger and jealousy had not left his face. I was right. Basil should not have revelled in taunting him so much. But I'd scold him for it later.

Screams of fear from the audience began to fill the entire hall after they spotted the professor in Box Five pointing the revolver in our direction. I quickly looked back at Basil and instantly noticed a pistol of his own stuffed in his pocket. My own heart filling up with rage at this point, I grabbed the weapon from him without thinking and ran in the direction of the box. Stopping just at the point where the stage met wall, next to the stairs which led to the wings, I aimed the gun at the professor and fired. He dodged my fire however, and the bullet only struck the wooden wall behind him. But still I fired at him, determined to give him his just desserts. _No one _harms my beloved and gets away with it! I had only fired a few shots however, until the rat vanished out of site.

"Hey, get back here, you!" I yelled at him as I went to chase him.

"Stop!" shouted another familiar voice as I felt a hand grabbing me by the shoulder, immediately stopping me in my tracks. "Are you mad!?" scolded the voice again as I turned to see the urgent face of Dr. Dawson himself, who I was also very glad to see at this point.

"That rat is too dangerous for you to face alone!" he shouted so I could hear him above the screaming mice in the audience as they all bustled up to the exits, determined to get out of the theatre and run for their lives. "Besides," he continued as he led me back towards Basil who was still on the floor. "I need you to help me get him out of here, quickly!"

When we reached the injured detective, Dr. Dawson and I each took an arm of Basil's and wrapped them over our shoulders to help him up and quickly took him to the back of the stage. Once there, we saw that that too was bustling with frightened mice, each of them actors and stagehands, running about looking for a means of escape. I must stay, I had more sympathy for the stagehands than I did for most of the actors, since said actors were part of Ratigan's gang. Though at the same time, I understood that they didn't all join him wilfully, that some of them were forced, like Miss Kitty and myself.

"They won't get very far," said Basil hoarsely, referring to the actors. "I've placed policemice to wait for them all around the theatre to arrest them."

"Basil, you mustn't talk now," Dawson told him. "You've been injured. We have to get you out of here now."

The doctor and I began to walk him outwards into the crowded backstage, carefully stepping over the mouse who played Don Juan earlier, who was now laying unconscious on the floor. At first, I wondered what could have happened to him, but then decided that escape was more important at this point, and that I'd ask about it later. We stopped in the middle of the room as Dawson and I looked about for a direction to carry Basil.

"Come this way," Dawson said to me, nodding his head to the left. But as we began to gingerly but quickly as we could take Basil in the direction Dawson said, we were stopped by the sound of Kitty's voice calling us.

"No, no, no, guys!" she shouted, rushing round in front of us. "Not that way! I know of a secret passageway you can take to get out of here without being noticed."

"Please show us!" Dawson told her urgently.

"It's this way! Follow me!" she said, beckoning us with her hand in the direction of a staircase leading downwards which was just in front of us. Watching as she began to run down said stairs, we followed her as quickly but as carefully as we could so as not to make Basil's injury any worse. She stopped just at the bottom and looked around the room in front of us, before motioning us to follow her further. The stairs led to a completely deserted corridor. She ran up to a large barred opening in the bottom of the wall further up. She knelt down in front of it and looked up at us when he finally reached her.

"This will take you down to the sewers," she whispered. "You should be able to find a way to the outside from there. Wait just now, though. I'm going to go back up and make sure no one's watching."

And with that, she ran back towards the stairs, but quickly snuck back up them. After she was out of site, we waited for several seconds before she came back into view.

"Okay!" she whispered, but loud enough for us to hear. Dawson crawled over to the bars and pulled at them. Thankfully, the came away with ease and he carefully put them down next to him, not wanting to make any sounds that would attract our enemies' attention. But before going in, he took a candle and a match out of his little black bag, struck the match against the stone wall, lit the candle and peered into the dark opening with it, taking a look around. Satisfied that it was safe, he came back out and carefully placed the candle beside him before we both began to help Basil down into the hole. But as we began to climb down after him, I stopped when I saw Kitty coming back over and picking up the bars, about to put them back into place.

"Aren't you gonna come with us?" I asked her.

"No, I'm afraid I can't" she answered apologetically. "I'll have to distract them all now, so that no one comes looking for y'all."

I hesitated for a couple of seconds. She had been very kind to me during my time in Ratigan's captivity, and what she was doing for us now was very selfless indeed. If I couldn't persuade her to escape with us, I only wished then that there was something I could do for her in return. But time was running short, and I began to worry that Basil may be dying, so I climbed back out of the hole and gave her a massive hug.

"Thank you very all the kindness you've shown me," I said, my eyes welling up with tears.

"No problem, sweetie," she replied, retuning my hung before pulling away from me. "Now, go! Hurry, before they find you!"

I nodded before sliding back down into the hole with Basil and Dawson. The good doctor and I lifted Basil to his feet again and began to carry him down the dark corridor in front of us as Kitty put the bars back in the opening. Her footsteps echoed through said corridor and the room which we had just left, as the three of us made our way through the darkness, with only Dawson's candle to guide us. It wasn't a very long corridor thankfully, and we quickly turned a corner and sat Basil down against the wall. Dawson held the candle to Basil's face and pulled away his black eye mask. My heart almost missed a beat when I saw that the detective looked as though he were about to pass out. I began to panic then, as I thought that we were losing him.

"Oh, God," I gasped. "Help him, doctor!" I held Basil's hand tightly in mine and put my free hand on his cheek, trying to get him to face me. "Basil! Basil, look at me! Please!"

Basil looked at me through half lidded eyes and smiled weakly. "I'm all right, dear," his voice was still hoarse, but he managed a light chuckle as he spoke.

"No, you're not!" I argued as I quickly began to help Dawson unbutton his white shirt. As the last button was undone, I was surprised, and relieved, to see that underneath it, he was wearing a bulletproof vest, with what looked like large capsules of fake blood stitched to it. One over his chest had been burst and its contents had poured down his shirt and vest, staining them permanently. I knew that that had to be the one Ratigan had shot through. I looked up at the detective, whose face now had his usual jaunty expression on it.

"See, I told you I was all right," he said with a wink, his voice back to normal as well.

Well, I was just so happy that I immediately threw myself at him and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. He returned my embrace, but it only lasted for a couple of seconds before I pulled myself away.

"But I still don't understand," I said, still confused as to how he knew where to find me. "How did -?"

"There'll be plenty of time to explain that later, darling," he interrupted, standing up. "But right now, we have to get out of here, all of us!"

Grabbing me by the hand, the two of us began rushing down the corridor which led down into the sewers under the Albert Hall, with Dawson following closely behind us of course.

Eventually, we found a drain which led up onto the streets outside the theatre. Basil climbed up to it first, but only stuck his head out and took a look around, assuming to make sure that Ratigan and his thugs were either nowhere to be seen or being arrested by the policemice he mentioned placing around the Hall earlier. Then he climbed up onto the road above, and me and Dawson followed suit. Basil gave a whistle, which was then followed by a loud, distant bark which I recognised all too well.

"Hey, that's..."

Barely two seconds after, Toby, Basil's trusty canine companion came bounding around the corner and, with that adorable smile of his, ran up and stopped in front of us. Happy to see me, he gave me a huge, wet lick, which drew a smile and an affectionate giggle from me. Then he lowered his head to allow the three of us to climb up onto him and mount behind his neck. Once he was sure that we were seated, Toby stood and trotted around the theatre but stopped when we were confronted with the scene of all the actors being arrested by many policemice. The whole of Mouseland Yard must've been there.

"You're arresting them all, aren't you?" I said to Basil, watching as they were all being taken away in cuffs, not a single one being allowed to go free.

"Yes," Basil answered, watching the scene also.

"Even the ones that were forced?" I asked him, looking up at him with an expression of sadness and a little bit of disappointment too.

"I am aware that some of them may not have joined Ratigan's gang of criminals as wilfully as others," he began to explain. "But right now, we have no way of knowing which of them are innocent and which are guilty, and there's no time to work that out now. They will all just have to spend the night at the station. However, they will all be questioned in the morning," he continued, seeing my expression. "And I promise you, the innocent ones shall go free." I looked at him for a few seconds, and nodded when I saw in his eyes that he meant what he said.

"But why aren't you arresting me as well?" I asked him. "I mean, I was forced to take part in this as well."

"Simple," he smiled. "I already know of your innocence." He winked at me.

I smiled back up at him, but wrapped my arms tighter around his waste as he ordered Toby to take us all back to Baker Street. As the last of Ratigan's gang were arrested and taken to Mouseland Yard, the giant basset hound dashed through the streets of London, with Basil at the reign, myself hanging onto him from behind, and Dr. Dawson as ever clinging to the end of his tail for dear life.

Back at Baker Street, I had changed out of my showy costume and into something more comfortable. Dr. Dawson, Mrs. Judson and I retired to bed quite early, as it was a long night for us all, but Basil chose to stay downstairs. I tried to get to sleep, but despite how utterly tired I was, I just couldn't keep my eyes closed. The events of this evening were still running through my head and there were still some questions I had for Basil. But I thought at first that it'd be best not to bother him just now. I heard him down in the living room, playing the song we had sung together from _Don Juan Triumphant _on his violin, and I knew from that that he was deep in thought about something, and I knew how much he hated to be interrupted from his train of thoughts.

However, hours of trying vainly to get to sleep always made me feel all the more restless, so I eventually just gave in and decided to get up. Slipping on a dressing gown, I lit the candle on the chamber stick on the chest of drawers next to my bed and slowly made my way out of my room, through the dark hall, down the stairs and into the living room. But before I entered, I simply stood at the door and listened to the beautiful tune Basil was playing on his beloved instrument. After he was finished, I could hear him lighting his pipe and taking a few puffs from it before a cloud of smoke slid from in front of his big red chair.

I took that as my queue to slowly make my up to him. As I walked around the chair, I saw Basil slouched back on his chair, with his long legs stretched out in front of him and his feet upon the matching footrest. He held his pipe in his lips and a look of deep crossed his features.

"I have to say, that was a very ballsy thing you did tonight," I told him with a grin, interrupting him from his reverie. He looked up at me as I spoke.

"Iona? What are you doing up so late?" he asked, taking his pipe from his mouth.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep," I explained. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," he smiled. He motioned me over to the big green chair opposite him. "Please sit down."

"Thanks," I smiled back as I went over and took a seat, placing the chamber stick on the little table next to me. As I looked at him, my smile left my face and my expression changed to a serious one. "You do realise he'll be coming after us now, right?"

Clearly knowing who I was referring to, Basil merely shrugged and answered, "Not a problem," as he continued smoking his pipe.

I looked at him in disbelief. "Are you serious? Basil, have you forgotten who it is we're dealing with here? Professor Padraic Ratigan, England's most dangerous rat and _your _mortal enemy?"

"When I start to forget things, dearest Iona, you may nail me into my coffin and bury me in it, dead or alive."

I was a bit shocked at what Basil had just said, but then realised that he was just joking, so I gave out an amused yet nervous laugh. "Yeah, I don't think I'll be doing that to you."

"Precisely my point."

I laughed again, knowing that not unlike his arch rival, Basil was terribly egotistical, and wasn't exactly shy about expressing it either. But then I remembered the questions I had been wanting to ask him since we left the Albert Hall, and I thought this would be a good time to get them out now.

"Basil, how did you know that I was kidnapped, and how did you know where to find me?"

"Oh, that's simple enough," he began. "Knowing your past, I knew that you wouldn't so wilfully perform in an opera, especially in a place as big as the Royal Albert Hall of Arts and Sciences, with what little vocal training you have had, and knowing how nervous you are about your voice, which I must say is absolutely beautiful. So you could only have been forced. Such a despicable deed could only have been done by Professor Ratigan himself, who is still at large despite my many attempts at capturing him and putting him behind bars. Also, when Mrs. Judson had informed me that you had disappeared, I took the liberty of examining the entire apartment and discovered, along with distinct signs of a struggle, traces of the type of coal dust used in sewer lamps on the floors of your bedroom, and that in the hall and in here. I had only seen traces of such coal dust once before, and they had come from one of Ratigan's minions. His fiendish little peg-legged henchman, Fidget to be exact. I first suspected then that it was the professor's doing. But whilst on the search for more clues to your whereabouts, I had sent my trusty band of Baker Street Irregulars to see if they could find anything, and when they returned, their leader, Henry was most glad to inform me that they seen a poster advertising a performance of _Don Juan Triumphant _outside the Albert Hall, featuring yourself as the female lead. After paying them and sending them away, I immediately began making preparations for your rescue. You see, I suspected that I wouldn't complete this mission unharmed, so I took one of my handy bulletproof vests and asked Mrs. Judson to sew some blood capsules onto them, so that should I shot, I would be protected, but my enemies will still be given the impression that I had been fatally injured. And the fact that the impact still hurt was most helpful in giving such an impression. A neat little trick which has saved my life on a many one of my past cases. Anyhow, once Dawson and I arrived, disguised as stagehands, I took a look around at the stage and the hall from behind the backdrop during the first act and observed that the fiend was watching the performance from Box Five, with a most sinister grin on that hideous face of his, and that the conductor had a look of utmost fear and dread on his own. And thus were my suspicions confirmed: Ratigan and his band of criminals forced the managers of the Albert Hall to put on _Don Juan _for him. He must have used some sort of threat against them, villainous cur that he is!"

"I see..." I answered, nodding my head and grinning at his narrative. "And you thought that the best way to solve the case would be by interrupting the performance in the exact same way the Phantom did in Paris sixteen years ago?"

"Not the _exact _same way, my dear," Basil pointed out. "The Phantom murdered Piangi before taking over the role of Don Juan that day. I merely told Dawson to stun that brute by striking him on the back of the head with the end of his pistol whilst I was changing into my costume. And besides, my motives were quite different from Erik's also. Erik wished to abduct Miss Daaé and keep her for his own. My intentions behind what I did tonight were to rescue you from another such fiend."

I laughed again as I listened to his explanation, but my mind then turned to the man whom we were just speaking about: Erik, or the "Phantom of the Opera" as he was better known as. Standing up, I went over to the mantelpiece and looked up at the portrait of Professor Ratigan. Even seeing that sinister smirk of his sent shivers down my spine.

"Basil..." I said thoughtfully. "Do you think there are any similarities between them?"

Basil looked up at me again. "Between whom?"

"Erik and Ratigan."

That thoughtful expression appeared on the detective's face again as he took a few more puffs from his pipe.

"Well, it cannot be denied that they are both major geniuses in their own specific areas. Ratigan is a wizard at mathematics, whilst Erik was a major expert when it came to the arts. And they are both notorious criminal masterminds."

"Is that all?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Basil.

"Well, you know, I think that partly the reason why Erik became what he was, was because of the fact that he had such a difficult childhood. You know, being born with such a deformed face and all."

Basil nodded. "Yes, a face that not even his own mother could love. A very unfortunate life to be born into."

"Christine Daaé grew to love that face," I told him.

"I wouldn't say she ever 'loved' him as such, Iona," Basil pointed out. "Miss Daaé merely pitied the poor wretch, even after all he had put her through, she still pitied him to the very end."

"Poor guy," I sighed sadly. "He must've loved her so much though, and wanted to gain her love in return so desperately, but he went about the completely wrong way. Having had no affection whatsoever in his life, not even as a child from his own mother, I don't suppose he could've known how to properly show his own affections."

"So he thought he could do it by abducting the poor girl," said Basil coldly. "By taking her away from her beloved, the Vicomte de Chagny, whom Erik himself was hellbent on murdering as well. It's a wonder the two of them ever managed to escape from his lair!"

"Maybe... maybe they _didn't _escape, Basil," I answered thoughtfully. "Perhaps, he let them go. Whilst down there, it could be that she persuaded him to let her and the Vicomte go. Pleaded with him even, _begged_ him perhaps. Maybe he softened at that point. She _was_ the first person ever to show him any sort of compassion after all, so maybe he saw that the one thing he could do for her in return was by doing what she wanted, and that was to let her and Raoul go and be together."

Basil face grew thoughtful once more as he listened to my hypothesis. At last he nodded. "That is always a possibility. But we shall never know, for neither of us were there when it happened."

"No, I suppose not." I said quietly, wishing to continue hiding the fact that I myself did in fact know, because in the world in which I had come from, the story of _The Phantom of the Opera _was originally a novel, before becoming several film adaptations, and even a very popular broadway musical, just as the story of _Basil of Baker Street _was a series of children's novels before becoming an animated movie, as the life of _Sherlock Holmes _was also a series of novels and short stories, which were then adapted into films and TV shows.

"So what were you trying to insinuate?" Basil asked me again. "That perhaps Ratigan had a hard life too?"

I looked at him in surprise. "You mean you've never considered that possibility too?"

"Many times," he merely said. "It is certain that most of those who turn to the criminal life have had a past of hardships, but that does _not _always mean that they should be pitied. And no man or rodent is the exact same. I highly doubt that if Ratigan were to kidnap you a second time, he would have any intentions on letting you go, even if you begged and pleaded with him until you were blue in the face. And we've got to try not to give him the opportunity to do so again, you understand?"

At first, I was slightly annoyed at how hard Basil was being on Erik, but then I guess he was just angry that Ratigan had done to me what Erik had done to Christine Daaé, and that maybe he did have a point. In my view, it never really mattered to me how hard someone's life had been. If they ever committed a single despicable deed, I could never find it in my heart to forgive them. And neither was I prepared to let Ratigan or his thugs kidnap me a second time anymore than Basil was, this time planning to keep me for himself so that me and Basil would be parted forever, the same way Christine feared to be abducted and possessed by Erik and therefore parted forever from Raoul.

"Yes," I answered, nodding with my head low.

Seeing my sorrowful expression, the coldness left Basil's face and was replaced by a gentle smile as he stood, knocked the remaining ash from his pipe against the table next to his chair and went over to the red couch between our chairs. Taking a seat down on it, he beamed up at me and patted his hand next to him, as a gesture for me to sit next to him. Returning his smile with my own, I did as I was requested and took my place next to him on the couch. Leaning against him, I rested my head on his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He returned my embrace and I could feel my smile grow bigger as he began to sing softly to me.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_, I felt compelled to sing back to him.

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning_, he sang again, stroking my curly brown hair. But then I felt I had to pull away from him and look into his beautiful green eyes as we sang the last two lines together.

_Anywhere you go, let me go too_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you_

Our faces leaned and our lips met in a passionate kiss, a sensation I had been dying to feel for the entire evening since I saw home on that stage, a sensation I never wanted to have taken away from me.

I don't really have much to say, except that I hope you enjoyed my first story in three years, and that I don't own any of the contents in this story. TGMD and its characters belong to Disney and Eve Titus. TPOTO and its characters belong to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. The songs and lyrics belong to Charles Hart, Andrew Lloyd Webber and The Really Useful Group. The only thing I own in this story is the original character Iona.


End file.
